


Cupboard love

by Soubrettina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubrettina/pseuds/Soubrettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, concerning a very young William Turner, for the prompt: 'Luxury'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard love

**Author's Note:**

> For further explanation, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/River_Thames_frost_fairs. It's a lovely bit of trivia anyway.

Some years, ice covered the salty, tidal Thames thick enough for the Frost Fair- a brief city of stalls, booths, tents and revellers. 

Young Will remembers stalls of sweetmeats and toys, far better than he remembers anyone who was there. If he thinks hard, he can remember leading a man who wanted to know to his favourite toy, which was obligingly given to him.

Now that he’s older, he shudders with embarrassment-, he knows he should have been a little more interested in the man who had hugged him and his mum, and then slipped away, out towards the sea.


End file.
